EAT SLUGS!
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Do you remember that brave act committed by Ronald Weasley in his second year? When he stood up to Draco Malfoy on behalf of Hermione. Well, that same act is what brought out lovely R/Hr together.


EAT SLUGS!

One Shot  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor will I ever.  
A/N: I apologize for the lack of a decent title -.-" If you haven't noticed already I am not a very good writer, compared to the awesomeness of what I've read. Well, read and enjoy(or not)

_**3 years ago...**_

"You filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat at the frizzy-haired girl in front of him. Hermione backed away slightly, her heart ached and she was suddenly choking back tears. Ron narrowed his eyes at the now cheerful blonde Slytherin in front of him. He clutched his wand, and snapped it at Malfoy, "Slugulus Eructo" Yet due to Ronald's broken wand it had backfired onto him. He flew back onto the grass behind the group quarrel. Hermione, Harry, and the Gryffindoor quidditch players rushed to his side. As to Ron was now a pale green color, Harry and Hermione carried him to Hagrid's hut.

_flashback over._

It was happening all over again..

The Golden Trio walked down the long corridoors of Hogwarts and soon came face to face with an all to familiar sneer. _Draco Malfoy and his groupies_, Hermione thought as she exchanged glares with Pansy Parkinson. Draco chuckled, "Well isn't it Potter, the Weasel, and-" Draco leaned to the side as to catch a glimpse of Hermione, "Their filthy mudblood" He laughed and his groupies high-fived him.

Something inside Hermione snapped. As Draco turned to leave, Hermione clutching her wand so tightly it could've broken under the pressure. "Shut Up, Malfoy." Hermione said adding sharp venom to the end of each word. Draco smirked, and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the little muggle-born's feelings?" He titled his huge(in Hermione's opinion) head back and burst into a guffaw. Hermione pushed him against the wall and held her wand to his cheek, "Deja Vu, isn't it? _Draco_" She emphasized his first name knowing it would send a vein to pop. Draco's eye twitched in fury, "What did you say, mudblood?" Hermione laughed, not once letting a single ounce of her strength escape from pinning Draco down.

"I said _Draco"_ she empasized his name once again. Under Hermione's prediction his vein did pop, "What gives you the right to say it, mudblood?" He said with rage in every word and an ounce more as he spat out the last word.

Hermione took a breath and stepped back from the tall blonde figure she was once pinning, "Funny, Malfoy. All you've ever used on me are your not-as-taunting ''mudblood'' remarks. I have to say, they are getting quite p r e d i c t a b l e." She folded her arms across her chest proud with her witty remark. Malfoy stood there his eyes slightly narrowed, he was at a loss of words.

_She's right... _He thought to himself, he shook that thought out of his head. And a lightbulb appeared, he grinned mischieviously. "Well, Granger," He emphasized her last name just as much as she his. "If you're tired of the same old routine, I can spice it up. You are a frizzy-haired, buck-toothed bookworm. A sorry excuse for a girl, if you ask me. Have you ever noticed that not one boy has ever given you a second glance? All except for Potter and the Weasel. Oh, but don't get your hopes up, they'll _never _think of you that way. To them you're just a girl to borrow notes from." Malfoy stepped back grinning wide with pride, Pansy rested her head on his shoulder. Malfoy turned his head, glared, and shook her off. Hermione stumbled back, and fell on the floor. Her cheeks were flushed. She, herself wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment or the fact that tears were now trailing her cheeks. She got up, wand in hand. But, Ron held her at bay.

"I'm not letting you do this 'Mione" He said deep concern in his eyes.

"D-did you hear what he said to me, Ronald?"

Ron nodded, and gave her a reassuring wink. "That's why I'm going to do this, 'Mione"

Ron stepped forward, wand facing upright bee-lined to Malfoy. "SLUGULUS ERUCTO!" Malfoy shot back, his head hitting the brick-stone wall _hard. _He was passed out for two minutes, it would've been more but his eyes flew open once he gagged out the first slug. Pansy conjured up a bucket and after fifteen minutes, Malfoy had barfed up fifty slugs. Ron and Harry were on their backs laughing their hearts out. Hermione had sniffled, and wiped the tears. Laughter truly was the best medicine for her. Before long she was on her back as well.

Pansy and Blaise helped Draco up, "Come on, Draco. We have to get you to the Hospital Wing" Pansy said still holding up the bucket.

Pansy shot a glare at Hermione that did intimidate her a smidge. Draco shot a glare at all three of them, still clutching his throbbing stomach he spoke, "I-I'll," he stopped as a slug emerged from his mouth again, he coughed slightly. "I'll get you Weasley!" Two twins slugs spat out of his mouth, and he attempted to pass out again. But more and more slugs just kept coming out it seemed endless, but finally the Slytherins turned the corner and were out of view. Harry used his elbows to prop him up. Ron helped Hermione up, as he clasped her hand she stood up. And their eyes met, they leaned in(involuntarily) and their lips met. It was so new to both of them, but it seemed so _right._ Like it was meant to be. Harry cleared his throat, and a rosy tint swept both of their faces. They had no idea how long the kiss had lasted, but it was long. Considering the fact that they were both slightly out of breath after.

Harry smirked, "Well it's about time!"

"What're you talking about, mate?" Ron said his ears turning red. Harry smirked once again, "Oh come on. Who do you think you're kidding?" Harry walked past the corner, leaving Ron and Hermione _a l o n e. _

The rosy tint reappeared, this time a deeper red. Hermione giggled, and Ron looked down. Their hands were still interlocked. Ron wanted to let go, but couldn't quite bring himself to. Hermione tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Er- Mione? What does this mean?" Ron asked rubbing the back of his head in bewilderment. Hermione took strands of his red hair in her fingers, "Well, Ronald. I think it would be more gentleman-ly if I asked that question." Ron's brow furrowed in confusion for about half a minute, then it released and he smiled. "Oh. 'Mione, will- you be my girlfriend?" He rushed the last four words so they were almost unrecognizable. Hermione smiled, and blushed. "Yes, Ronald." They hugged, and Hermione felt it. Her heart felt _warm and fuzzy_, it was love.


End file.
